


Poetic Meta Review of Season 3

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts on the Season 3 finale, particularly regarding Regina and Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic Meta Review of Season 3

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina, Emma  
> Date Written: 31 May 2014  
> Word Count: 349  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 8 "Finale Review" challenge  
> Summary: Some thoughts on the Season 3 finale, particularly regarding Regina and Emma.  
> Spoilers: Consider the whole series up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know, there are a lot of things I could still say about the Season 3 finale, but this is a good start. Perhaps one day I'll expand on this some more, but for now, this is what you get. And no, it's not really all that favorable. Go figure…
> 
> Beta: Not at all, so all mistakes and opinions expressed are entirely mine.

So Season Three was supposed to be  
About love and family winning over everything.  
But unfortunately it wasn't. Well, not entirely.  
Season Three was a tale of change.  
Some was good, but some was bad.  
The two-part finale proves this in spades.  
And they did it with two characters.

Take away the trappings of Snowing romance.  
Take away the amusement of movie references.  
Take away the beauty of seeing FTL.  
Take away the reappearance of Henry's book.  
Take away the sightings of old favorites.  
Take away the history of the series.  
Take away all that and what's left?

The character development of Emma and Regina  
Was really the focus of this finale.  
Or rather the polarity in said development.  
While Regina's development as a reluctant hero  
Has been fascinating to witness all season,  
Emma's epic descent into pre-pilot, immature douchebaggery  
Has made me come to hate her.

When did Hook become more aesthetically moral  
In keeping the sanctity of the past  
Than Emma, who didn't give one shit  
About the consequences of her every action?  
The fact that she ignored the rules  
In order to prove some unspecified point  
Just proves that the writing has suffered.

Emma doesn't get her stupid blind side  
From Charming, as Regina likes to say.  
She gets it directly from Snow White,  
Who also never learned to respect consequences.  
Emma was emotionally the same age here  
As Snow was when Daniel was killed.  
Both ruined Regina's chances of happy love.

Why is it that we need to  
Rehash Emma's abandonment issues every single season?  
Why can't she keep some emotional growth  
From one season to the following one?  
At least Regina's emotional backslides into  
The Evil Queen have offered eventual growth.  
But not so with one Emma Swan.

I hope that Season Four fixes this.  
I want to like Emma Swan again.  
I want to enjoy the family dynamics  
That exist between Regina, Emma, and Henry.  
Hood and Hook, while not preferable partners,  
Are secondary to the core family unit  
That lies at the heart of OUaT.  
Can we get back to that please?


End file.
